1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to positioning techniques, particularly to a computer-aided technique for positioning objects or events relatively along a specified dimension, such as time or space.
2. Description of the Background Art
To handle numerous, tedious tasks which arise typically when organizing or designing complex systems, computer-aided tools are often used for managing the complexity. In this regard, computers are well-suited for monitoring and processing large amounts of general information, particularly xe2x80x9cinstancesxe2x80x9d of objects or events, and their relative positions and durations.
For example, instance management may be handled by computer-based applications for designing and simulating various prototype systems, including electronic, mechanical, chemical, and even management planning systems. In such applications, a computer may be used generally to determine relative instance positions along a given dimension, such as object placement along a straight line segment or event scheduling during a continuous time span.
In each computer application, certain constraints on instance positioning may be imposed on the prototype system, either preferably (i.e., xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d constraints) or necessarily (i.e., xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d constraints). Moreover, in particular applications, constraint violation may occur due to object or event congestion arising in a given prototype system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved technique for relative instance positioning which reduces or eliminates the occurrence of such constraint violations.
The invention resides in a computer-assisted facility for positioning a first object or event relative to a second object or event respectively along a spacial or temporal dimension. Initially, a first position of the first object or event and a second position of the second object or event are determined along the spacial or temporal dimension. Then, a third position is determined for re-positioning the first object or event according to a function having a minimum between the first and second positions.
Preferably, the function is a convex function having a global minimum solution, such as a potential energy function which models physical compression of a spring. Additionally, each object or event is defined with hard and soft constraints along the spacial or temporal dimension, respectively, wherein the soft constraints are modified to determine the third position of the first object or event.